


Sweet Like Candy

by ArgentRose



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (if you squint), Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Flirty Johnny (briefly), Implied Dowoo, Implied johnjae - Freeform, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I just can't help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentRose/pseuds/ArgentRose
Summary: Kissing your best friend's lips shouldn't feel like you're going to heaven, right?
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny (implied), Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Kim Jungwoo (implied), Lee Taeyong/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 99





	Sweet Like Candy

**Author's Note:**

> 🚨 DISCLAIMER: 🚨 This work is not intended to infringe upon the original work/works' copyright. This was made PURELY for entertainment purposes ONLY. All representations of the characters/people featured are not meant to reflect upon any of the Real Life people. Relationships featured are not to be reflected upon the Real Life people. To reiterate, this is for ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY, and just because the work features a specific relationship does NOT mean that I want the featured characters together IN REAL LIFE.

Taeyong would be lying to himself if he said that he _didn't_ like the way Yuta's lips taste. At first, it's bland. But then it starts to turn sugary, different twings of a taste mirroring the sweet and tart tinge of strawberries coating the tongue. It's sweet like candy, got Taeyong higher than a kite. It's like taking a figurative joy pill, only it doesn't _just_ affect the chemistry affecting his serotonin levels but also affects the way his body reacts. There's a warm pool in the pit of his stomach, a bubbly, tingly sensation in his chest. His nerves feel like they're on the fritz, fingers buzzing with a soft hum beneath his skin that has him fidgeting. More than anything, the second his lips are pulled apart from Yuta's full, flush ones, Taeyong has this indescribable, monstrous craving to want _more_.

"Alright, you two," Johnny half laughs. "That kiss exceeded the usual three second rule that we always establish for Spin-the-Bottle. So...you two are skipping a turn."

Taeyong shoots him a glare because how dare Johnny (the '95 bastard that _suggested_ they play Spin-the-Bottle) take away the potential chance for him to kiss Yuta again. Nevertheless, Taeyong remains silent for the remainder of the game, eyes trained only on Yuta. The Japanese boy, uncharacteristically, has his head tilted down, eyes boring a hole through the floor. Even as their friends cheer around them when Doyoung all but rushes forward to make out a flirty Jungwoo, he does not take his eyes off of the deep red tinting Yuta's cheeks. Or the way his eyes are trained anywhere and everywhere but at Taeyong's face.

Somewhere through all of the deafening sound of blood rushing past his ears, Taeyong can make out the muffled sounds of Johnny announcing that they should order take-out. Food is the last thing that Taeyong could think about; all the butterflies prancing about in his stomach make it impossible to eat anything in the first place. Apparently, Yuta must have been feeling the same way because when it came time for Johnny to ask him what he wanted to eat, he quickly answered, “I’m not hungry, but go ahead and order something for everyone else.”

Johnny sends him a look, and Taeyong nods his head. “I’m alright with food too. Like Yuta said, you guys go ahead and order.”

He notices a worrying glance from Jaehyun that’s sent Yuta’s way, and he wonders if Jaehyun’s also feeling the same pang of dissatisfaction that he’s feeling in his gut when he watches the way Yuta just smiles at him like there’s nothing wrong. Well, maybe there is nothing wrong, but if he didn’t admit that he didn’t start to feel worried from the way Yuta’s healing smile seemed downturned…

As the rest of their friends begin to argue over what to eat, Yuta had excused himself to go to his shared room. Taeyong almost feels like every action is out of his control, because he too had stood up and excused himself. His feet are carrying him down the hall, not too far behind Yuta’s tail. Just as the younger of the two was about to close the bedroom door, Taeyong all but dashes forward. His hand is outstretched, catching the door with a loud bang just a few inches before it could be sealed within the doorframe. Yuta looks at him with wide eyes.

“Sorry,” Taeyong manages quickly. “I…can I come in?”

Yuta said nothing. He simply nods and opens the door wide to allow the Korean inside.

Taeyong disregards the slightly messy state of the room, art supplies and notebooks scattered haphazardly across Yuta’s desk. He instead had his attention concentrated completely on Yuta himself, with his slightly disheveled long hair and nervous expression. His eyes are darting everywhere, as though taking in the messy state of the room. He only casts his eyes up once or twice in the awkward silence that follows them before quickly taking interest in the way Taeyong’s socks look on the fluffy white carpet beneath them. Taeyong himself can only stare at the hem of Yuta’s tank top, hanging just low enough to reveal his collar bone. He licks his lips and tries to sooth his parched throat. He mentally berates himself; now was _not_ the time to look like he was desperate and thirsty.

Coincidentally, the two meet each other’s gaze and start asking, “So how are you—”

They both fall silent not a second later. Taeyong looks at Taeil’s side of the room for a minute before looking back at Yuta.

“You go ahead,” he beckons softly.

Yuta looks at him, cheeks and the tips of his ears red. “How are you feeling?”

Taeyong takes a deep breath. “Alright,” he answers almost in a high pitch. He exhales too quickly. “How about you?”

Yuta only nods.

“Can we talk about it?”

“Hm?”

“The kiss.”

Yuta nods again.

Taeyong almost takes one step closer. “Were you okay with it?”

Yuta hesitates before nodding.

The breath that Taeyong didn’t know he was holding is let out with an easy exhale. He starts to crack a smile. “I…I liked it. Just…wish we didn’t have to do it in front of an audience.”

Yuta nods once more. “Yeah. Same here.”

This time, Taeyong _does_ take a small step forward. “Can I have another go?”

Yuta stares at him with a slight frown.

“I mean, can I kiss you again?”

“Yeah,” the Japanese boy answers almost breathlessly. “I’d like that.”

Taeyong doesn’t hesitate any longer. He closes the gap between them, hands almost flying of their own accord to cup Yuta’s jaw. His lips part as his eyelids shut and within the next second, his lips are slotted perfectly in between Yuta’s own. The taste on his lips are just as magical as the last time he kissed them, not more than a few moments ago. Sugary and sweet, the hint of strawberry still fresh upon them. But unlike last time, he does not hesitate to capture Yuta in another kiss once they break off from their initial touch. His heart is enraptured, caught in a trap that he can’t escape from. Nor does he want to escape from. Lips move against his, the pressure gentle and yet so passionate. Like a siren, Yuta is dragging him back under the water for more, but he doesn’t want it to stop. Their lingering touch only breaks when the two need to come up for air. But they did not part from each other; their foreheads were pressed together, Taeyong catching a glossy look in Yuta’s eyes when he dared to look. He can only smile.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that,” Yuta murmurs hoarsely.

“And you have no idea how long I’ve waited to do that,” Taeyong whispers back.

There’s a soft knock at the door that causes them to pull away.

“Yeah?” Taeyong calls once he’s cleared his throat.

“We got tteokbokki if you two want to share some,” Johnny calls through the door. They hear a snigger. “But I guess you don’t really want anything spicy if you guys are doing something spicy.”

They hear a whine not too long later, and it almost sounded like someone was trying to strangle Johnny on the other side of the door. Taeyong wants to laugh as Yuta opens the door, only to find that indeed, both Johnny and Jaehyun were on the floor.

“Please get a room, both of you,” Yuta groans with a smirk.

Johnny laughs at them while Jaehyun drags him back into the living room, face flushed red. Yuta sends Taeyong a sly smile before extending his hand. As though it was muscle memory, Taeyong takes it and the two walk back out to rejoin their friends in the living room.

**Author's Note:**

> Pure Yutae fluff with a small side of JohnJae and Dowoo because I seriously cannot help myself hahaha.
> 
> I hope that this was enjoyable for you, and I thank you for reading! <3 Stay healthy and safe!
> 
> ~Argent


End file.
